Cruelle jeunesse
by Azilia07
Summary: Fragment de vie de la jeunesse d'Atrée et Thyeste, deux frères se haïssant et victime de la malédiction familiale, pauvres descendants de Tantale.


**Personnages** : Atrée, Thyeste, Hippodamie. Mention de Tantale, Pélops et Chrysippe  
**Rating** : PG-13. Pour cause de mention d'amour incestueux, de cannibalisme, et des propos pouvant déranger.  
**Disclaimer** : La mythologie appartient au domaine public, mais les personnages ne sont pas inventés par mes soins.  
******Note** : Ecrit pour une requête obscur_echange.  
Prompt : Mythologie grecque, gen  
La jeunesse d'Atrée et de Thyeste (avec indices minuscules du futur si possible), accessoirement, pov extérieur possible d'une Parque ^^

* * *

L'odeur des oliviers chatouillait le nez de Thyeste, menaçant de le faire éternuer. Mais il ne devait pas céder. Fronçant le nez afin de retenir l'éternuement, il se concentra sur la tablette, posée sur ses genoux. Il devait retenir les phrases par cœur afin de les réciter à la perfection à son maître d'école. Profitant de sa quiétude solitude sous l'ombre fraîche de l'olivier, le jeune homme lut à voix haute, espérant ainsi que les mots s'imprimeraient dans son esprit.

- Écoutant la malédiction proclamée par son père, Cronos dévora chacun de ses enfants. Sa femme, Rhéa, réussit à sauver le dernier, celui qui deviendrait Zeus le tout-puissant.  
- Le seul tout-puissant ici, ce n'est autre que moi ! clama une voix.

Thyeste ne daigna pas même lever la tête de sa tablette. Il connaissait trop bien cette voix pour lui prêter de l'attention. Imperturbable, Atrée demeurait poings sur les hanches, jetant un regard dédaigneux à son frère occupé à des travaux peu virils. Qu'avait-il encore à apprendre des récits alors qu'ils avaient atteint l'âge où ils devaient se préparer à pratiquer les armes, à se battre ? Ils avaient maintenant atteint respectivement leur treizième et quinzième année, ils n'avaient plus l'âge de passer leurs journées à lire.

Atrée ne comprenait pas son frère, tout comme ce dernier ne le comprenait pas. Leurs esprits étaient opposés sur bien des points : Thyeste était le calme et la maitrise, Atrée était brûlant d'action. Sans une ressemblance physique on les aurait cru descendants de deux lignages différents. Oh, ils partageaient des points communs, mais c'étaient des désirs qu'ils se cachaient mutuellement, ne voulant pas que l'autre se les approprie.

Sentant qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir étudier en paix, Thyeste se releva, époussetant son habit. D'un geste vif, Atrée prit la tablette, lisant les caractères qui y étaient gravés.

- Tu relis encore cette histoire de cannibalisme, qui fait froid dans le dos ?  
- C'est avant tout l'histoire de notre monde, répliqua Thyeste, ne ressentant aucun malaise devant une telle lecture. Les dieux ont des comportements qui leur sont propres, nous ne pouvons les juger.

Les lèvres d'Atrée s'étirèrent en un sourire, signe que son esprit avait décelé une idée intéressante pour martyriser son frère. Suivant ce dernier qui avait repris son bien et remontait le chemin jusqu'au palais, Atrée marchait d'un pas mesuré derrière son frère, faisant semblant d'être intéressé par le spectacle de la nature méditerranéenne.

- Si un dieu ne peut être jugé pour cannibalisme, qu'en est-il pour un humain ?  
- Un humain ne peut pas commettre de telles horreurs, cracha Thyeste avec conviction. Tu pourrais, toi, manger ton frère, ton père ou ta mère ?

Manger son frère? Non, il ne serait pas assez fou pour s'empoisonner avec, même s'il serait heureux de s'en débarrasser. Dévorer son père ne lui venait pas non plus à l'esprit : il existait de biens meilleurs moyens pour vider le trône royal pour s'y asseoir à son tour. Quant à sa mère... Il voudrait bien goûter à sa chair mais d'une façon bien plus délicate, sans lui causer le moindre dommage. A quoi pensait-il donc ? Reléguant ses tortueuses pensées loin dans son esprit, Atrée fixa le dos de son frère qui continuait sa marche.

- Certes, non. Mais un membre de notre famille l'a déjà fait.

Le bruit des sandales sur les pavés se turent, tandis que Thyeste s'immobilisait. Atrée le regarda tourner lentement son visage vers lui, masquant difficilement sa curiosité. Un rire mental résonna dans son crâne : il avait harponné ce prétentieux. Et sans même mentir. Le plus dur restait à faire : il devait continuer à attirer le papillon vers la lumière jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se consume.

- Qu'est-ce tu racontes comme bêtise ? questionna Thyeste en haussant un sourcil.  
- J'ai simplement entendu notre père en parler à notre mère – inutile de préciser dans quelles circonstances il avait entendu cette conversation – Tu as déjà entendu parler de notre grand-père, Tantale ?

Thyeste hocha la tête : c'était un puissant roi dont leur père était le fils. Ils n'avaient jamais pu le voir, étant mort tragiquement durant une guerre : du moins, était-ce l'histoire officielle. Celle, officieuse, qu'avait découvert Atrée était plus sordide. S'approchant à petits pas de son frère, il lui glissa la vérité dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Il aurait découpé et servi notre père dans les plats des sacrifices pour honorer les dieux qu'il avait invité à festoyer.

Thyeste eut un recul de dégoût, jetant un regard furieux à son frère. Se moquait-il de lui ? Il en était bien capable, ce n'était pas la première fois qui lui jouerait un tour pendable. Mais il n'aurait pas l'audace d'inventer une blague aussi sordide et cruelle. Personne n'en aurait l'audace. Si l'ombre des oliviers ne masquait pas le visage d'Atrée, il aurait vu dans ses yeux une étincelle de contentement.

Les soupçons revinrent titiller l'esprit de Thyeste : rien ne lui prouvait que les propos de son frère étaient le reflet d'une vérité, même datant du passé. Il fallait mettre ce mensonge à l'épreuve.

- Comment expliques-tu que notre père soit toujours en vie ?

Loin de perdre ses moyens, Atrée répliqua du tac au tac.

- Les dieux n'ont pas supporté un tel acte, et l'ont ressuscité. Tantale n'est pas mort à la guerre, il a été envoyé aux Enfers par Zeus lui-même, termina-t-il d'un ton bas, celui des confidences.  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi, finit par lâcher Thyeste, secouant la tête.  
- Demandons à mère, elle te dira la même chose que moi.

Thyeste accepta, courant aux côtés d'Atrée pour rejoindre le palais. Les passants ne leur jetaient aucun regard, habitués aux courses des deux princes qui, comme aujourd'hui, finissaient par tourner en duel. Les deux frères trouvaient toujours un moyen de transformer leurs activités en compétitions : à celui qui jetterait son javelot le plus loin, à celui qui arriverait le premier au palais, à celui qui monterait le plus vite à l'arbre...

La main de Thyeste se posa la première sur l'une des colonnes ornant le devant du palais. Plié en deux, tenant toujours sa tablette, il inhalait l'air chaud en de larges bouffées. Son frère lui jetait un regard assassin, aspirant lui aussi l'air qui lui manquait.

Quand ils eurent tous deux retrouvé un souffle correct, ils se dirigèrent d'un pas mesuré vers le gynécée. Le premier bruit qu'ils perçurent en entrant dans la pièce fut le frottement de la navette naviguant parmi les fils. Sur le seuil du gynécée, les deux frères s'étaient tus, regardant avec quelle maitrise Hippodamie faisait glisser la navette, et maniait les fils de la tapisserie. Des boucles brunes sortaient de la complexe coiffure, roulant sur son front et ses tempes. L'admiration que ses fils lui portaient s'était transformé en désir caché, malsain. Oui, ils aimaient leur mère de toute l'ardeur de leurs corps, mais aucun d'eux n'aurait osé formuler ce désir à haute voix.

Hippodamie cligna des yeux, sortant doucement de la torpeur dont laquelle l'avait plongé le tissage. A la vue de ses deux fils silencieux -chose rare- elle esquissa un sourire, et leur fit un signe de la main, les invitant à entrer. Quand ce fut chose faite, elle constata combien ils avaient grandi. Auparavant elle devait se pencher vers eux; maintenant, ils la dépassaient quand elle demeurait assise.

- Il est rare que vous veniez jusqu'ici tous les deux sans vous disputer, constata Hippodamie à voix haute. Quel est le sujet de votre venue, mes enfants ?

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard, se posant mutuellement la question : qui parlerait en premier ? Thyeste finit par prendre les devants, espérant que les propos d'Atrée n'allaient pas le mener à un cataclysme.

- Est-il vrai que notre grand-père Tantale a servi notre père comme plat de résistance à un festin où il avait convié les dieux ?

La navette tomba sur le sol. Hippodamie se pencha pour la reprendre, tentant de masquer la surprise qui peignait ses traits sur son visage. Quand elle se releva, son visage avait repris son maintien, ses lèvres souriant doucement.

- Oui Thyeste, c'est la vérité.

S'ils avaient été plus jeunes, elle aurait menti sans vergogne. Le sujet aurait été bien trop cruel pour leurs esprits encore faibles et naïfs. Dorénavant ils étaient presque des adultes, ils pouvaient entendre cette vérité.

- Votre grand-père avait inviter les dieux à un festin, afin de mettre leurs pouvoirs à l'épreuve. Il voulait savoir s'il devinerait la consistance du plat qui leur servait, sans le goûter.  
- Mais c'est horrible et inhumain de traiter son propre fils comme du simple bétail ! s'écria Thyeste, offusqué.

Atrée ne dit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il ne ferait pas subir un tel sort à sa progéniture. Mais faire subir ce sort aux enfants de son ennemi... pourquoi pas ? C'était une torture psychologique raffinée.

Devant le cri de son fils, Hippodamie ne put qu'hocher la tête. Tantale avait eu un comportement échappant à toute raison humaine, même les dieux l'avaient puni d'avoir agi ainsi. D'avoir agi comme Cronos , le père des dieux Olympiens, dévoreur de ses propres enfants.

- Les dieux l'ont donc puni à la juste mesure de sa faute. Votre père fut ramené à la vie, et votre grand-père envoyé en Enfer. Il y subit une torture à la hauteur de son crime.  
- Pourquoi avoir menti sur la mort de notre grand-père ? hasarda Atrée, auquel ce point avait échappé.  
- Crois-tu qu'il est bon de clamer sur tous les toits une telle faute ? De dire à tous que tu es le descendant d'un homme qui a attenté à la vie de son propre fils ?

Atrée secoua la tête. Évidemment que non. Lui et son frère auraient été vus comme des parias, et la lignée de Pélops aurait été trainée dans la boue. Que son frère soit maltraité par les autres citadins, et devienne un bouc-émissaire, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Mais lui, Atrée, souhaitait garder son rang de prince, auquel il aurait aimé ajouter celui de futur roi d'Argos. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Hippodamie posa chacune de ses mains sur la tête de ses deux fils, leur caressant tendrement leurs cheveux. Qu'ils oublient ce triste pan de l'histoire de leur famille au plus vite, le passé ne pouvait être changé, après tout. Plaçant son visage entre les deux têtes de boucles brunes, elle leur murmura à l'oreille.

- Oubliez tout ceci, et allez plutôt jouer. Je crois que Chrysippe s'ennuie tout seul dans la cour, lâcha-t-elle avec un rire dissimulé.

Les deux princes sourirent avec la même cruauté. Chrysippe était leur demi-frère, plus jeune qu'eux de quelques poussières d'années. Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire gosse de mère inconnue, qu'ils adoraient martyriser jusqu'à le faire hurler et pleurer de douleur. Leur mère le détestait autant qu'eux : réaction logique vu que cet enfant n'était pas le sien, mais celui d'une autre. Tous trois tâchaient de rendre la vie de Chrysippe horrible, tout en veillant à ne pas éveiller les soupçons, auprès de Pélops. Chose relativement facile. Chrysippe était bien trop effrayé pour oser se plaindre, et les deux princes le frappaient à des endroits stratégiques où les marques de coups disparaissaient rapidement.

Partageant, pour une fois, une même pensée, les deux princes partirent en direction de la cour. Ils riaient déjà de la mine déconfite de leur demi-frère, tâchée de bleus et de sang. Ecoutant leurs rires faiblirent au loin, Hippodamie reprit son ouvrage, la navette tenue par ses doigts fins. Sur le métier à tisser, se dessine un tableau pittoresque : un berger gardant son troupeau, dont le chef de file est un mouton à la toison dorée.

***

File mon fuseau, file tant qu'il te plaira. Les fils des deux princes d'Argos miroitent sous les lueurs des étoiles qui parsèment les draperies de ma robe. Ma soeur Clotho fut la première à manier les fils de leurs vies, les tenant dans le creux de ses mains fraîches d'enfant. Jour après jour, je tire le fil qu'elle tient entre ses doigts, et l'enroule autour de mon fuseau. Des fuseaux si beaux en apparence, mais dont la pointe m'écorche la paume des mains.

Fuseau qui se retourne contre son maître est porteur de malheur. Ces deux enfants portent dans leurs âme le crime de Tantale, et l'imiteront à leur tour. Que ne suis-je déesse pour les empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Mais je ne suis que la Fileuse, Lachésis, celle qui tourne le fil de la vie sur un fuseau. Je ne peux que regarder ces humains grandir et avancer, pas à pas, vers leurs crimes.

Oh que ne suis-je Oedipe, et que ne puis-je me crever les yeux en voyant leur avenir. Les enfants de Thyeste rôtis comme des pourceaux, et servis à leur père comme du bétail. Dévorés par celui qui les engendra. Cruauté que même les dieux punissent quand l'un des leurs le commet. Le crime de Cronos et de Tantale se répète dans cette génération humaine. Comme si ce crime n'était pas suffisant, voici que Thyeste ensemence sa propre fille. Des entrailles de ses entrailles, en sort un fils qui le vengera. Lignée de sang tâchée de crimes, où chacun tue l'autre quand il ne s'accouple pas avec lui. Que ne puis-je me crever les yeux avec la pointe du fuseau.

- Tu es trop faible Lachésis. Reprends ton ouvrage.

Ainsi a parlé Atropos, la plus vieille d'entre nous, celle qui coupera le fil quand le moment sera venu.


End file.
